Dude, Shut Up you Ain't Even a Horse
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Blackjack minded his own business when Tempest came. The two horses got into an argument about their master/rider on who is better. The title tells the rest... One shot. Review.


**I imagine conflict between Tempest and Blackjack so that's why this story was born. Plus, there's not a lot of Blackjack stories.**

**I was going through my Doc Manager and I stumbled upon this. I finished it and I posted it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Blackjack frolicked in a field of luscious tall grass. He randomly bit a few pieces of grass here and a few pieces there. The grass was part of a farm that had a red-painted barn with a metal windmill next to it. The sun was slowly setting down and the sky had a beautiful scenario of a strip of faded purple surrounding the now fading sun and a layer of a mixture of pink and orange covering the sky.

Blackjack certainly worked up an appetite after hauling Percy and Jason back to the _Argo II._ He felt extremely guilty that he whacked Percy with his hooves, but he blamed Piper for it.

The horse was minding his own business with his head down eating the delicious grass when he felt a tingling sensation within the cool summer air. Blackjack looked forward and his surrounding to find nothing. _Am I going loco or does this grass have steroids in them, _the horse thought. Suddenly, Blackjack felt a gush of wind pass along his right side. _Okay, I just confirmed that I am not officially loco, _he secretly thought.

_"Who's there?"_ Blackjack demanded. He really hoped no one or no thing was behind because if it was Blackjack was going to give it a greeting it'll never forget.

_"Do you not know me?" _A male voice mysteriously said.

_"Show yourself or I will eat you like a big sprinkle covered donut,"_ Blackjack boldly said even though he felt like he was going to poop in his pants. _Wait, I don't have pants. I've hung out with the Boss too much._

_"Hello," _the male voice said. The voice was Tempest. Tempest was as a shape of a horse but had no legs, and a black cloud surrounded him. Truth be told, Tempest gave Blackjack the creeps.

_"Can I help you?"_ Blackjack asked.

_"I just wanted to find out if the boys didn't rip one another's head off?"_ Tempest asked.

_"Oh,"_ Blackjack said. He ducked his head and shoved his mouth with grass, and then gulped it all in one gulp. _"Fine."_ Tempest creeped Blackjack out because he looked scary, and looked like a ghost horse. _Tempest the ghost._

_"I ran off because I was frighten,"_ Tempest confessed. _I can tell._

_"Well, we pulled away from each other just in time because if we didn't me and you would be horse sandwich,"_ Blackjack said. He had a feeling that a sandwich made of horse meat wouldn't taste good.

_"Jason would've injured Purse,"_ Tempest said.

_"Percy,"_ Blackjack corrected. _"Percy would've kicked some major booty."_

_"Jason would've kicked some major booty."_

_"Jason would beat major booty, but to the floor."_

_"Jason."_

_"My boss can kick some major booty since he took down Kronos,"_ Blackjack defended his Boss. Tempest stayed silent. _"That's right,"_ he said, victoriously.

_"Jason took down Krios."_

_"Big whoop,"_ Blackjack seriously said. _"Krios is Kronos' bro so that doesn't count, and Kronos is King of Titans."_

_"Okay, I'll give you a point for that one. Jason defeated the Trojan sea monster!"_

_"Percy defeated a sea monster too."_

_"Jason is leader of the legion."_

_"Percy is praetor."_

_"Is he in charge of a Legion?"_ Tempest asked.

_"Yeah,"_ Blackjack said. _Does he know where Jason has been?_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I saw when the mighty Romans cheered his name, 'Percy, we love you.' It was awesome," _he lied. Percy was just named praetor and when he defeated Polybotes. _Good job, Boss._

_"You're lying," _Tempest said.

_"The Romans declared Percy praetor when he kicked some major booty against Plum Boats,"_ Blackjack said, he wished he had hands instead of hooves so that he can fist pump.

_"Polybotes?"_ Tempest asked, confused.

_"Polybotes,"_ Blackjack confirmed. He knew that the grass wasn't satisfying his appetite.

_"There must only be two praetors."_

_"Who cares."_

_"Well, your boss wouldn't survive being praetor,"_ Tempest said.

_"Denial,"_ Blackjack said.

_"It—"_

_"Denial!"_ Blackjack yelled.

_"Jason—"_

_"Sugar cubes!"_

_"What?"_

_"Denial!"_

_"I'm not—"_

_"Accepting it but I eventually will"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I'm good,"_ Blackjack said nonchalantly.

"_I take orders!"_

_"Really?"_

_"I do."_

_"Yes, the mighty Tempest runs when he gets scared," _Blackjack sarcastically said.

_"The great Blackjack kicks his master with his great hooves. That's great. Just great. That should go to the Hall of Hitting Master with Hooves," _Tempest replied with the same sarcasm.

_"I'm honored."_

_"It's okay that you're denying that Jason is better than Purse."_

_"His name his Percy."_

_"Who cares."_

_"What's your rider's name? Mason? Payson? Jessica?"_

_"It is not! My rider's name is Jason. Jason Grace."_

_"Joanna Grace?" Blackjack liked getting on Tempest's nerves._

_"Petunia Jackson?"_

_He didn't just insulted Boss. "Percy was about to slice up Jessica to tiny pieces."_

_"His name is Jason!"_

_"Percy was about to slice Jason to tiny pieces," _Blackjack corrected.

_"No!"_

Blackjack snorts. _"Acceptance is the next step."_

_"For what?" _Tempest curiously asked.

_"Denial,"_ Blackjack dramatically said.

_"Then what's the next step?"_ He challenged.

_"Admitting it,"_ Black answered.

_"You're in denial,"_ Tempest said as he turned the table on Blackjack.

Blackjack raised an eyebrow and looked at both his sides and found no one there. _"Are you talking to me?"_ He asked, confused.

_"I was talking to the wind,"_ Tempest sarcastically said.

_"Oh, it might be one of your freaky powers: speaking to the wind,"_ Blackjack said who didn't catch the sarcasm.

_"It was sarcasm."_

_"Oh, I was just testing you,"_ Blackjack lied, again. Blackjack twirled his black braided mane in circles.

_"You braid your mane?"_

Blackjack froze and stopped twirling his mane as he said, _"Yeah."_ His two best friends, Porkpie and Guido, thought it would be funny if they braided his mane; Blackjack was not a happy horse when he woke up the next day and found his mane braided.

If horses could smirk Blackjack was sure Tempest would've smirked when he saw his braided mane. _"That reminds me of 'My Little Pony'."_

_"Well, at least I have a mane."_

_"I have one too."_

_"Really?" _Blackjack wasn't buying it.

_"It's just covered from the cloud."_

_"I've helped Boss before."_

_"I'm a good horse."_

_"Dude, shut up you ain't even a horse," _Blackjack said. _Oops._ He knew he crossed the line.

Tempest's cloud swirled rapidly as tiny shocks came from the cloud.

_"Hey, I was just kidding,"_ Blackjack said. He slowly back away from Tempest.

_"Run,"_ Tempest growled.

_"You don't have to think twice,"_ Blackjack assured him and flew away from Tempest as fast as his black wings' took him. Tempest soon followed.


End file.
